Naruto: Zero To Hero
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: This is a story of how Naruto went from being a nobody to Hokage in Konoha...Hercules Style! NaruXSaku
1. Long AgoGospel Truth

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This written fic is proof of me basically being silly

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This written fic is proof of me basically being silly. Yes…follows the main Hercules movie. Enjoy!! NaruXSaku

DISCLAIMER: The Disney Hercules movie & Naruto do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners.

Part 1: Long Ago/ Gospel Truth

"Long ago, in the far away land of the Shinobi Villages, there was a golden age of powerful hokages and extraordinary shinobis. And the greatest and strongest of all these Shinobis was the hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja Naruto." The narrator, whose name was Iruka, says smiling as he thought of the ninja who the story was about. "But what is a measure to become a great shinobi and Hokage? Now, that is what our story is…"

"Will you listen to him?!" A young woman known as Anko says.

"He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy." Temari replies pretending as if she had pulled a noose around her neck and hung her head down.

"Lighten up dude!" TenTen responds.

"Iruka, we'll take it from here," Tsuande replies.

"Oh alright," Iruka says, bowing his head in defeat.

"We are muses. We are shinobis of our respective villages and proclaimers of both heroes and Hokages." Tsunade began.

"Heroes and hokages like Naruto, our modern day Hercules." Tenten puts in.

"Honey, you mean hunkales! Oooh, would definitely like tomake some sweet music in his…" Ino began only to be cut off by Temari.

"Our story actually begins long before Naruto many eons ago…." Temari says, giving Ino a stern stare as she began to tell the tale….

Tsunade: "Back when the world was new. And Konoha was down on its luck. Everywhere the mean Ninetailed Fox ran a muck."

Aiko: "He was a nasty beast! There was a mess wherever you stepped. Where Chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept."

The others: "And along came the Fourth Hokage!"

Temari: "He moved like a thunderbolt"

Together: In a flash

Ino: He sealed the Fox away

Together: It's trapped, and on his own stopped chaos in its tracks!

Aiko: And that's the world's first dish!

Tsunade: Though the fourth died while still in his youth

Together: Though honey, it may seem impossible

That's the gospel truth

In Konoha life was neat and smooth and vermough

Though, honey it may seem impossible that's the gospel truth!!


	2. What To Do About Naruto?

Author's Note: Thanks Je Wolf for the review. I'm glad you ilke it! Here is the second part to my fic, Naruto: Zero to Hero. Enjoy!!

Oh, this next part happens right after the Fourth Hokage's death…Also did some changing here and there…But not too many.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Disney's Hercules do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners and distributors.

Part 2: What To Do With Naruto?

Standing outside of the Uzumaki home, Iruka held a blanket with a crying infant wrapped inside of it. It was apparent that the child was alone and both of his parents were dead. Instantly, despite what he knew about the child, he felt no hostility towards the infant. Instead, Iruka pitied him.

Suddenly, the words of the infant's father came back to Iruka: "Please…I do not want the villagers to see him as the monster inside of him, but as a hero who saved the village."

Iruka looked back at the infant.

"Shh Naruto. Everything's gonna be alright. You're in good hands now." Iruka says to him.

Iruka took the infant to the Third Hokage4 to find out what to with the babe who he knew was now the container for the Nine Tailed Fox.

"We just can't ignore the fact that the kid is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox!" Danzo says.

"That's true. Everyone knows that the kid has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. Plus, we can't ignore the hostility we know a lot of the villagers already feel towards Naruto." Someone else spoke up.

"Yes…but we also have to honor the wishes of the Fourth Hokage who died to protect this village. He wants his son honored as a hero among this village." Kakashi replies, although if he really cared or not, no one could say.

Everyone began chatting all at once. The Third Hokage simply listened to everyone's prospective and opinions at first. Then, he lifts a hand up and orders everyone to be quiet. Instantly, the whole room became quiet.

"I have come up with a solution, although I cannot say that it is a easy one. I think it will at least be easier on Minato's son." The Third Hokage says smiling as he thought of the Fourth Hokage. "I decree as a law that till this day forth, everyone in this village is forbidden to ever tell or mention to Naruto that he is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox."

The whole room was quiet at first but it was more than apparent t hat everyone agreed despite how some may objected to it. Iruka could not help but feel sorry for the infant boy. However, even he was afraid of what Naruto may do if the infant grew up knowing of the great power sealed deep inside of the boy.

Yet…no ne knew that in saving the village, a savage plan created by an old enemy was now simply set in motion…


End file.
